republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFA World Cup Group B
Group B of the 2018 FIFA World Cup began on 12 June and ended on 22 June 2018. The group contained Scotland, England, France, and Germany. France and Scotland had previously met in the group stage in 1958: in that year, all four British nations qualified (including Scotland, but also England, Wales, and Northern Ireland), and the game between France and Scotland ended as a 2-1 win for the French. France and England had been grouped together in 1966, when England was host and went on to be champions. England and France had also been grouped together in 1982, both teams advanced to the second round; England met West Germany (another team in Group B) in the second round of the same World Cup, and the game ended 0-0. West Germany and Scotland had previously met in 1986; the game ended as a 2-1 victory for the Germans. As group winners, Scotland advanced to face Naanbreadland, the Group A runners-up, while Germany, who finished as group runners-up, faced Leubantia, who won Group A. Please note that "c" means captain. Scotland vs. England The first goal in this match was from Scotland's captain, Hamish McLaing, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick in the twelfth minute. The game remained 1-0 for a long time. During that time, England had chances to score, such as in the 56th minute, when captain Stuart Pantner thrusted the ball towards the goal, only for the ball to be kicked away by Scotland's goalkeeper, Innes Fairbairn. Shortly after Pantner's chance, fellow Englishman Alex Brunkin became the first player to be sent off in the World Cup, after punching Ross Yaleford in the chest while both players were trying to get control of the ball during a Scottish throw-in. The second goal was scored in the 87th minute, also by McLaing, from a direct free kick. After the match, Scotland's coach, Malcolm Armstrong, congratulated his team on winning the match, while England's coach, Benjamin Rackstone, said "We should have done better." | goals2 = | stadium = Üscîr Frîntün Stadium, Zîbärmîv | attendance = 35, 746 | referee = Miroslav Roskada (Czech Republic) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} France vs. Germany The first goal in this match came from German captain Hermann Wüsser in the 12th minute, when he ran into the penalty box and shot the ball past French goalkeeper Thierry Kampou. France equalized in the 26th minute, when they were awarded a direct free kick. The free kick was taken by France's captain, Hugo de Montagu. de Montagu kicked the ball with all his might, curling it around the German defensive wall and into the net. Germany restored their lead in 36th minute, when Hermann Wüsser headed in a goal following a corner-kick. Wüsser scored another goal in the 87th minute to complete his hat-trick, when a shot from Tony Wagner passed through the French defence, to be picked up by Wüsser, who then volleyed the ball into the net. | goals2 = Wüsser | stadium = Brîndün Park, Trilfuva | attendance = 75, 380 | referee = Muhammad Al-Petusi (Algeria) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} England vs. Germany The first goal came from English defender and vice-captain Jeffrey Huntley, who made a quick run into the penalty box and beat German goalkeeper Andreas Kilinsmann in the 18th minute. England added on another goal in the 56th minute, when another defender, Roger Dempston, headed in goal following a corner-kick. The final English goal came in the 82nd minute, when yet another English defender, Jack Redford, scored a goal from a direct free kick. Stuart Pantner, England's fourth defender and captain, got the honour of being man of the match, as he passed the ball to his fellow defenders to allow them to score. Dempston Redford | goals2 = | stadium = Frîgäzü Stadium, Trilfuva | attendance = 115, 347 | referee = Kürén Zéflüng (Leubantia) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Scotland vs. France The first goal in this match was by Scottish forward Lucas MacDonald, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick in the twelfth minute. Hamish McLaing kicked in another goal in the 20th minute, when his shot bounced off the post and into the net. Scotland's final goal was scored seven minutes from the end of the game, when Colin Weston scored from a direct free-kick. France ran out of the chances, and couldn't manage to score another goal, so, for the first time in World Cup history, Scotland advanced into the second round, regardless of the result in their next match. MacDonald Weston | goals2 = | stadium = Wrîntün Stadium, Älpîpä | attendance = 83, 567 | referee = Hugo Moreno (Bolivia) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Scotland vs. Germany In the 12th minute, Scottish captain Hamish McLaing attemped a back-pass to his goalkeeper Innes Fairbairn. However, German captain Hermann Wüsser raced in and volleyed the ball into the net to give the Germans a 1-0 lead. The second goal came 3 minutes later, and was also scored by Wüsser, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick. Wüsser was sent off in the 18th minute for pushing Kenneth Telsford to the ground. Scotland and Germany were both advancing into the knockout stage. Drawing of lots would be used to determine the places in the group after the final match in the group. | stadium = Jän Hîgsfärd Stadium, Vünfîvä | attendance = 52, 734 | referee = Adbul Gorenji (Pakistan) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} England vs. France The first goal came from France's captain, Hugo de Montagu, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick in the 12th minute. The score remained 1-0 for a long-time. During that time, England made desperate attempts to equalize, such as in the 36th minute, when captain Stuart Panter thrusted the ball towards the net, only for it to be pushed away by French goalkeeper Thierry Kampou. In the 56th minute, de Montagu added on another goal for France when his shot bounced off the crossbar and into the net. After the match, the French coach, Denis Barthez, congratulated his team on winning the match, while the English coach, Benjamin Rackstone, lamented over his team's loss. With Scotland and Germany clearly going through with 6 points, and England and France clearly not with 3 points, and the teams did not want goal difference to be the tiebraker, drawing of lots was used instead. The drawing of lots placed Scotland first and Germany second. They also placed England last and France third. | stadium = Polar Bear Stadium, Slübînzä | attendance = 48, 537 | referee = Benjamin Dayley (Saint Lucia) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Category:Leubantia